Welcome to the Family
by Edward Wrightman
Summary: What if Baby had a sister? What if she initiated her into the family? Editing Complete!
1. Happy Birthday

Sherry woke up making her way downstairs. She was tired, then again that was always true. Her family had yelled to wake her up. Almost tripping down the stairs she eventually made her way into the kitchen. "What do you want Baby?" Her sister sat at the table eating a bowl of the usual horrid food. "Today's your special day Sis!" Sherry shook her head, sitting at the kitchen table across from her sister. "What special day?" Baby laughed looking at Sherry across the table. "It's your birthday! You're seventeen now!" Sherry laughed, and then smiled slightly.

"What's so great about seventeen?" Baby hit her playfully, before getting up and putting her bowl in the sink. "You get to become part of the family." Sherry looked at her sister for a moment unsure if she wanted to know. "Part of the family?" Baby sat in Sherry's lap this time instead of her chair. Sherry played with Baby's hair, perhaps she was part of the family. "How do I do that then? Does it just happen?" Baby smiled, before looking at Sherry again. "No, you have to show you belong." Sherry blushed knowing she'd never fit in.

Baby got up out of the chair pulling her sister with her. "Come on, I have a present for you!" Sherry looked at her in disbelief. "A present?" Baby laughed again pressing close against Sherry's body. "Yes, it is your birthday isn't? Now, come and see." Sherry let herself be pulled into Baby's room a little excited. Baby was always giving her presents. Baby stood by the door simply motioning Sherry forward. Sherry could barely speak as she saw a girl around her age tied to the bed. "Baby, where did you..?" Baby put a finger on Sherry's lips while shaking her head. "Not important. Just enjoy your birthday gift."

Sherry looked around Baby's room before finding a knife. She had always wanted a place to fit in, because of the many nights the family had gone off without her. Sherry looked once at Baby, who seemed to be fascinated with what Sherry would do. No longer caring, Sherry got on the bed on top of the scared girl. The girl eyed the knife as Sherry ran it down the girl's shirt. Sherry could feel the girl tremble as she cut off the girl's shirt. She had to admit her sister had good taste as she looked at the girl. Taking the knife, Sherry began to slide the blade across the girl's warm skin.

The girl began to cry and mumble, probably begging her not to do this. It made Sherry smile to herself, and she began to see the blood from one long cut up the girl's stomach. Sherry slid down the girl's body looking into the girl's frightened eyes. She began to lick up the blood slowly and she heard Baby giggle in delight. Sherry licked the cut clean before forcing her tongue inside the cut. The girl let out a scream from the pain as Sherry made her way down the length of the cut. The blood was intoxicating to Sherry and she seemed unable to get enough.

Sherry ran the knife down the girl's arms before kissing her. She loved watching the girl's reactions to everything she did. Sherry could feel Baby get on the bed behind her. She wrapped her arms around her waist pulling them close. "I didn't think you had it in you." Sherry blushed licking the knife clean. "I..I…didn't know either." Baby smiled kissing down Sherry's neck, before grabbing the knife. She ran it down Sherry's neck causing Sherry to shiver. "Baby, the knife…" Baby giggled before running her free hand down Sherry's body. "Finish what you've started."

Sherry wrapped her hand around the blade of the knife, and Baby let go. The girl began to scream now, and Sherry cut the blade across her throat. Blood sprayed slightly onto Sherry's face, and she licked off what she could. Sherry found herself pressed to the girl's throat nibbling on the wound tasting more of the blood. Baby grabbed the knife from Sherry before she could do anything else with it. Sherry watched as Baby licked the knife clean. Baby pulled Sherry close before kissing her passionately. Sherry deepened the kiss, running her hand through the blonde's curls. "Happy birthday, welcome to our little family."


	2. The Boyfriend

Jason could feel the rope tight around his neck pulling him forward. The two girls on the other end of the rope had to be insane. Why the hell did he have to get stuck on this trip? His friends were missing and he worried about his girlfriend. The blond jerked on the rope sending him forward, choking slightly as the rope tightened again. Sherry looked at Baby and smiled, she never had expected this to be so fun. Baby opened her bedroom door before pulling Jason into the room. Jason looked at the room choking slightly again, the rope causing his neck to burn.

Jason felt himself get pushed onto a bed and felt something soaking into his shirt. Sherry grabbed his arms tying them to the bed. Jason looked next to him seeing the body of his girlfriend covered in flies. He began to cough and fight the urge to throw up. He looked down at his shirt to see blood was soaking it. Baby giggled in excitement seeing him panic and struggle with his arms now tied down. Sherry got on top of him and looked at his girlfriend. "What don't like her anymore?" Jason refused to look at the dead body of his girlfriend. "You sick freaks! What'd you do to her?"

Baby laughed shaking her finger at him. "My my, Sherry, someone's needs to be taught a lesson." Sherry laughed running her hand down the side of Jason's face. "You ask too many questions." Baby watched as Sherry grabbed Jason's tongue before grabbing a knife. Jason's eyes opened wide a look Sherry was starting to love even more. Sherry slowly cut out Jason's tongue and blood began to pour into his mouth. Sherry pressed her lips to his mouth spooning up the blood with her own tongue. Baby watched sitting on the edge of the bed jealous slightly. "I want some." Sherry laughed getting up off of Jason making room for Baby.

Baby grabbed the knife from Sherry and began to slide it under Jason's eyes. He began to scream or what sounded like one. His body began to try to throw Baby off him, but it just excited her more. She licked around the knife tasting the blood running down Jason's face. He was starting to stop struggling as Baby playfully put his eyes into a side jar by the dresser. Sherry didn't know what to do with them anyway. Baby got up off Jason and began cutting up his shirt then handed Sherry the knife back. "He's all yours sis."

Sherry got back over him running the warm knife against his skin. It was starting to get covered in blood and Sherry laughed. She started to stab him repeatedly adding more blood to pool on the bed. Jason began to groan again his body forced up with each stab inside him. Baby giggled in delight as they both got on top of him. They began to lick up the blood before their tongues brushed against each others. Baby giggled as Sherry blushed getting up to leave the room. Baby pinned Sherry against her dresser and laughed slightly. Baby picked up the knife running it down Sherry's neck causing the blood to smear on her skin.

Baby began to lick off the blood causing Sherry to moan. Sherry loved how easy Baby could make her moan. They had just shared their second kill together and that was worth celebrating. Sherry kissed Baby passionately rubbing against her body. Baby giggled looking back at the bed smiling. "We'll have to clean the bed off first." Sherry laughed nodding. "Looks like we get to have a bonfire tonight." Baby pulled Sherry close loving the bond they were forming together. It was a wicked bond, but nothing could bring them closer together. Nothing ever measured up to the thrill of it all.


	3. Family

The fire's smoke left a trail for miles out on the horizon. Baby had started the fire for her, but it looked more like a funeral pyre. The two bodied had been dragged onto the fire quickly; otherwise the smell would become unbearable. Sherry watched the fire wondering how far she had come within her family now. She belonged with them, and there was no turning back from this point in her life. There was an arm wrapped around her shoulder, as Baby sat down next to her. "What's wrong silly? Don't like the fire?" Sherry shook her head smiling, trying to come back from her thoughts.

"It's just a fire, its more work than fun." Baby looked into Sherry's eyes, and saw that she was now bored. It was always hard after the first kill, and she was going through withdrawal. "Come dance with me!" Baby giggled while pulling Sherry close to the fire, and then pulled her closer to her. "I don't feel like dancing." Sherry couldn't help but smile as she felt Baby's arms wrap around her waist. "Aw, don't you want to play with me?" There was a slight pause on Sherry's part before she laughed, but her laugh was loud. Sherry couldn't help but put her arms around Baby's neck.

She felt Baby's body press against her, and slowly Sherry began to remember her first two kills. The times Baby had rewarded her, Baby had shown her affection. She was part of the family, and yet wasn't quite there yet. Slowly Sherry began to kiss Baby, their bodies still close together. The taste of her mouth was sweet and delightful. Without blood filling her own mouth, Sherry was finally able to taste the natural taste of Baby's mouth. It reminded her of the blood she had tasted from Jason's own mouth, and for a moment she regretted ending that fun moment so quickly. She longed for another kill, not just a simple fire to destroy the evidence in the backyard.

The fire's smoke had spread for miles by now, and it would surely draw people's attention. Police officers noticed the growing fire easily. The problem was getting police to actually go out there, in that area many officers went missing. Some officers were even scared to drive by the house, and with a fire no one wanted to go out there. They were scared, yet they had to respond to the typical call. Having to send the Sheriff wasn't because they wanted to, but because they had to. Besides the fact that there was a fire, a group of teenagers had gone missing.

Baby and Sherry lay next to each other on the ground, the fire's heat spreading through their bodies. It naturally warmed them, but they kept growing closer together. Sherry got on top of Baby pinning her hands above her. She was starting to like being part of this family, and finally was fitting in. The fire was slowly fading, but the heat still remained. A siren could be heard in the distance, and both of them got up from the ground. A siren meant visitors to the family household, and that meant showing them the right treatment. Baby grabbed Sherry's hand in her own, they were family for life now and new opportunities were approaching. With the visitors coming, they brought a new opportunity for fun.


End file.
